Pelangi Indahku
by Wahyu Best
Summary: kerajaan Aceh Darussalam tahun 1670/ Sakura, perempuan desa yang berharap tidak perlu menikah dengan siapapun setelah patah hati akibat dari pernikahan Neji, namun semuanya berubah ketika orangtuanya menjodohkannya dengan seorang anak bangsawan bernama Sasuke, akankah pemikirannya berubah dan dia dapat membuka hatinya kembali pada Sasuke?/#Event Romance FNI


**PELANGI INDAHKU**

 **Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

Disclaimer : Masashi Khishimoto

Thiss story is belong to me.

Warning : Typo bertebaran, tanda baca kebanyakan, Eyd kagak sempurna, bahasa jaman dulu, pusing, muntah, mual dan lain-lain.

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **DLDR**

 **Enjoy~**

Hujan deras turun membasahi kampungku. Rinainya mengenai wajahku dan bajuku. Titik titik air menyentuh pori-pori wajahku, aku memejamkan mata dan menikmati suasananya. Entah sejak kapan aku membuka jendela ini hingga ubinnya jadi basah begini.

"Tutup jendelanya Sakura!" kata ibuku ketika dia baru saja naik ke lantai atas. "Iya bu" Sahutku seraya menutup jendela berjeruji kayu itu kedalam.

Aku turun ke lantai bawah menuju dapur dan mengambil beberapa kain lap untuk mengelap air hujan yang membasahi ubin kayu rumah panggung khas Aceh ini.

Ibuku menghampiriku yang sedang menggelap ubin dengan korek api kayu ditangannya, mesiu yang datang dari orang barat itu memang sangat memudahkan api untuk hidup. Ibu menyuruhku untuk menyalakan pelita diseluruh rumah. Hari sudah hampir malam, dengan langit yang mendung aku bahkan tidak tau jam berapa sekarang. Biasanya aku akan melihat matahari untuk menghitung waktu, tapi dengan keadaan mendung dan hujan yang deras ini, aku bahkan tidak tau apakah sekarang sudah magrib atau belum.

Air hujan yang membasahi atap rumbia yang sejuk, terendam suaranya.

Aku mengambil tilam dan menggelarnya dikamarku setelah menyalakan pelita diseluruh rumah. Selesai sholat magrib, aku duduk di ruang tamu dengan ibu dan adikku yang sedang mengaji dengan pelita terang yang dinyalakan disamping.

Ayahku adalah seorang pedangang, besok beliau baru kembali, sudah dua bulan waktu terlewati semenjak ayahku pergi dengan rombongan pedagang lainnya ke ibukota. Tahun 1670. Ibukota, istana, orang-orang asing yang berdagang bersama ayahku. Aku tidak tau menahu. Setelah pulang dari dayah aku tinggal dirumah dan tidak dapat pergi kemana-mana sebelum menikah. Orangtuaku sudah menjodohkanku dengan anak teman mereka, namun masalahnya ialah aku bahkan tidak tau bagaimana rupa pemuda itu, membuatku ingin kabur saja ke ibukota dan tinggal diistana.

"Sakura? Daripada melamun saja, lebih baik kau sholat isya dulu" Kata ibuku kepadaku. Mereka sudah selesai mengaji dan bersiap untuk sholat isya. Aku segera mengambil air wudhu sholat, setelah selesai aku membawa pelitanya ke dalam kamarku. Ibu dan adikku yang berumur 8 tahun itu tidur bersama dikamar sebelah.

Pena bulu dan tinta yang sudah kugiling, ini barang baru yang dibawa pulang oleh ayahku dari ibukota. Aku sangat menyukai barang dari negeri asing ini. Kata ayahku, pena bulunya dia beli dari pedagang yang datang dari belanda dan tintanya di beli dari pedangan yang datang dari china. Aku sungguh penasaran, aku sangat ingin keibukota. Aku tidak ingin menikah. Sungguh sial nasibku. Aku baru berumur 14 tahun, dan anak-anak seumuranku rata-rata sudah punya bayi lucu mereka sendiri. Tapi entah kenapa, aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti mereka, terkurung dirumah dengan suami pemarah yang melarang semua hal untuk istrinya. Aku ingin bebas.

Di dayah dan dirumah, teungku* dan pamanku mengajariku menulis menggunakan bahasa arab dan bahasa Aceh, jadinya aku dapat menulis dan membaca. Ini sangat istimewa, dapat menulis dan membaca merupakan anugerah. Hanya anak-anak yang orang tua kaya atau anak yang beruntung saja yang dapat membaca dan menulis. Karena membaca dan menulis membutuhkan latihan intensif dan memerlukan pembimbing sehingga memerlukan biaya yang tidak sedikit untuk mendapatkan kemampuan itu. Setelah selesai menulis, aku meniup pelita dan tidur, hujan sudah berhenti turun dan malam ini jangkrik tidak bersuara. Rasanya keheningan sudah menempati ruang waktu.

Pagi hari tiba, aku sudah selesai sholat subuh dimasjid dekat rumah bersama ibuku. Setelah memakan sarapan, aku membersihkan rumah. Ibuku bersiap untuk memberi makan ternak kami, bebek dan ayam saja. Kuda dan lembu diurus oleh anak buah ayahku. Matahari semakin naik hingga ke ubun-ubun, rombongan pedagang baru pulang dari ibukota, dengan suka cita ku berlari ke jalan utama dekat pasar yang merupakan pintu masuk desa. Disana ayahku yang dibantu oleh dua orang anak buahnya dengan dua kuda, tiga lembu dan satu gerobak barang yang ditarik lembu itu memasuki daerah desa. Aku segera berlari menghampiri ayahku dengan sukacita kupeluk dirinya dengan kerinduan mendalam. "Ibu menunggu dirumah" Jawabku, saat ayah bertanya dimana ibu.

Ayahku sudah pulang, barang-barang dagangan sudah habis terjual. Menunggu sampai semua petani panen lagi hingga ayahku dapat pergi ke ibukota lagi. Biasanya ayah akan menunggu hingga tiga bulan sebelum kembali ke ibukota, maka dari itu hari ini adalah hari yang tepat menurut ayah dan ibuku untuk membicarakan masalah pernikahanku. Ayah dan ibu bersiap-siap, aku disuruh ibu untuk menyiapkan adikku yang bernama Gaara, setelah selesai memakaikan bajunya dan merapikannya. Aku menyiapkan diriku sendiri, baju kurung berwarna hijau bersulam bunga-bunga dari benang emas dikerah leher, rok bawahan dan celana cekak musang bersulam dibagian kerah kakinya dan kerudung hijau dengan beberapa selipan patham dhoi dirambut sanggulku, kalung gelang dan cincin dan sedikit pulasan khol* pada mata bawahku lalu sedikit pemerah bibir*. Sesudah semuanya bersiap. Kami semua naik kereta kencana yang ditarik oleh kuda. Anak buah ayahku yang menjadi kusirnya, kereta kencana berwarna coklat pudar ini tidak mempunyai atap dan ditarik oleh beberapa kuda asli arab yang dapat dibeli ayahku di outlet dekat dermaga ibukota.

Kata ayahku, para pelaut itu menjual barang mereka didalam kapal mereka, aku sangat penasaran, bagaimana ibukota itu. Nangroe Aceh Darussalam. Ayahku bercerita banyak hal yang didapat di perjalanannya, aku selalu mendengarnya dan menanamkannya dihati. Bukannya aku tidak pernah meminta pada ayahku untuk pergi bersamanya ke ibukota, tapi ayahku selalu melarangku dan tidak pernah berniat mengajakku kesana " nanti setelah kamu punya suami" katanya selalu begitu setiap kali aku menyinggung soal ikut denganya ke ibukota.

Kereta kencananya berhenti didepan sebuah rumah berpagar kayu jati yang kokoh dengan ukiran yang indah disetiap kayunya. Rumah khas Aceh dengan ukuran yang sangat besar dan aula berada disampingnya, lumbung padi dan tempat menumbuk beras terletak disebelah rumah.

"Rumah siapa ini ayah?" Tanyaku pada ayah.

"Rumah calon suamimu" Jawab ayah dengan perasaan bangga terselip disetiap katanya.

"Oh.."

Kami disambut dengan baik oleh tuan rumah. Aku duduk disebelah ibuku, beliau menyuruhku untuk menjaga sikapku agar tidak mempermalukan keluarga kami. Aku hanya patuh.

Calon mertuaku duduk didepanku, dengan karpet buatan turki yang digelar, pasti sangat mahal, kami semua duduk diatasnya. Orang tuaku berbincang-bincang dengan calon mertuaku, mereka sesekali tertawa. Namun aku tidak melihat calon suamiku berada dimanapun. Apa dia tidak ingin dijodohkan denganku? Syukurlah kalau begitu, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum.

"Ibu, aku ingin keluar sebentar bisa?" bisikku pada ibuku, ibuku menoleh horror dengan kedua mata membeliak."Duduk disini!" bisiknya balas. "Tapi ibu, orang yang dijodohkan denganku saja tidak tau dimana rimbanya, aku ingin melihat-lihat sekitar sebentar saja…" Ucapku memelas.

Ibu terenyuh, dia menghela nafas sebelum bertanya dimana letak kamar mandi pada orang tua calon suamiku.

Aku segera pergi begitu semua mengizinkanku untuk kedapur dilantai bawah, untuk ke kamar mandi aku harus melewati dapur itu dan keluar dari pintu belakang. Karena kamar mandinya terletak diluar rumah. Aku segera berbelok arah, bukan niatku untuk pergi kekamar mandi. Niatku hanya untuk mencari udara segar saja.

Wuah.. rupanya rumah ini dikelilingi oleh berbagai macam pohon buah-buahan, inginku memetik satu buah jeruk matang yang ditanam disekitar pagar rumah. Satu buah jeruk yang matang dengan warna kuning yang segar, ini sungguh menyenangkan.

"Hei pencuri jeruk" terdengar seseorang berbicara . Aku menoleh, jeruk yang berada ditanganku tidak jadi ku kelupas kulitnya. Seorang pemuda berumur sekitaran 18 tahun dengan kulit putih dan mata hitam yang menatap tajam kearahku, pemuda itu punya alis yang bagus, dia berdiri tak jauh dariku, diambilnya jeruk ditanganku.

"Si-siapa pencuri? Aku?" jawabku tidak percaya, siapa orang ini? Berani sekali dia mengataiku.

"Siapa lagi yang mengambil buah jeruk dirumahku selain kau?"

Setelah mengelupas kulit jeruk itu, di mengambil bulirnya lalu memakannya dihadapanku. Dasar kurang ajar.

"Rumahmu? Uchiha?" Serius? Ini calon suamiku? Urakan begini? Tapi tampan. Aku mengernyit. Kenapa calon mertuaku cuma punya satu anak lajang saja sih?

"itu namaku, bagaimana kau tau pencuri jeruk? Tapi ngomong-ngomong bukan Uchiha, tapi teuku Sasuke Uchiha" ujarnya memperkenalkan diri dengan sombong. Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Aku bukan pencuri, permisi"

Jenggah, aku segera pergi dari hadapannya, namun dia menarik tanganku. Membuatku bertahan disampingnya.

"Bukan muhrim kisanak, lepaskan"

"Kisanak jidatmu… Katakan kenapa kau mengetahui namaku wahai pencuri jeruk? Ingin kuhukum kau karena mencuri dirumahku?" Aku mencoba melepaskan tanganku dari gengamannya, tapi genggaman tangannya dipergelangan tanganku sangat kuat.

"Aku bukan pencuri, kita dijodohkan, orang tuaku dilantai atas, aku ingin kesana, lepaskan tanganku" Tangannya serta merta terlepas. Aku segera berlari memasuki pintu belakang rumah. Sasuke terdiam sambil memakan jeruknya bulir demi bulir sambil menyerigai nakal.

Aku duduk kembali disamping ibuku dengan wajah yang suram. Ibuku bertanya apa gerangan, "Ibu, aku tidak ingin dijodohkan, calon suamiku orang gila" Ibuku terkejut mendengar pernyataanku, "Orang gila?"Tanyanya memastikan. Aku mengangguk dengan muka masam,"aku baru bertemu dengannya di luar tadi."

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan kalau begini!" Segera ibuku membisikkannya pada ayahku, ayahku yang sedang berbincang dengan temannya melihat pada ibuku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ayahku spontan bertanya pada

calon mertuaku, sehingga membuat mereka binggung, mereka menyeangkal kalau anak mereka mempunyai penyakit kejiwaan itu, saat calon mertuaku bertanya siapa gerangan yang menyebarkan berita bohong itu, ayah dan ibuku mendelik padaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum canggung. Sasuke muncul dan duduk didepan kedua orangtuaku, tepatnya berada disamping ayahnya. Setelah memastikan calon menantunya tidak gila orang tuaku kembali mendelik padaku dan memintaku untuk meminta maaf pada Sasuke karena mengatainya gila. Lah memang anaknya gila gini kok. Aku meminta maaf asal-asalan pada Sasuke.

Dia tersenyum manis dan berpura-pura baik dengan memaafkanku di depan orang tuaku.

"Ayah, ibu, aku sudah memutuskan, aku ingin menikah minggu depan" Kata Sasuke mendadak. Aku membeliak padanya, siapa yang ingin kau nikahi? Bukan aku kan? Kenapa tidak meminta pendapatku dulu? Sasuke kembali menyerigai padaku. "Kenapa minggu depan? Bukannya bulan depan?" kataku spontan karena terkejut tidak terima.

"Tidak pencuri jerukku sayang, aku ingin menikahimu minggu depan" Katanya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya padaku. Kedua orang tuanya yang sempat terkejut saling memandang satu sama lainnya dengan heran dan perlahan senyum mereka terkembang. Saat mereka dan orangtuaku terlihat bahagia dan tersenyum senang. Aku tau hidupku sudah berakhir sampai disini.

Pesta pernikahan berlangsung meriah, aku duduk dipelaminan dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak berhenti menjahiliku. Aku berusaha mengabaikannya, kupasang wajah datar terbaikku untuk merayakan hari penting sekali seumur hidupku ini. Oh lupakan, aku benar-benar tidak bahagia. Sasuke berbisik kepadaku, menjahiliku hingga aku benar-benar merasa jengkel dengannya.

Kapan pesta ini akan berakhir? Aku mulai merasa bosan. Duduk di atas pelaminan aku mematung, dari balik pintu dia muncul, menggandeng tangan istrinya. Serasa ribuan jarum menusuki jantungku sehingga darah mengguyur seluruh organ tubuhku. Perasaan sesak memasuki paru-paruku yang tidak dapat bernafas dengan normal. Menyadari aku yang menegang dengan wajah terkejut, sangat terkejut, Sasuke bertanya apa penyebabnya. Aku menoleh padanya dengan airmata yang menetes tanpa kusadari. Sasuke sangat terkejut. Dia mengerakkan jarinya, menghapus airmata yang menuruni pipi dengan riasan tebalku. Hatiku sangat sakit. Dia bertanya kenapa berulang kali dengan cemas, kecemasakn yang tersa tulus. Aku masih terdiam, kupandang wajah Sasuke lama. Tak mau ku menoleh dan mendapati Hyuuga Neji, orang yang kucintai tapi tak pernah mencintaiku berada bersama istri pilihan orang tuanya.

Kehadirannya mengacaukanku, aku lupa, sebagai teman kecilku, dia pasti akan hadir pada hari bahagiaku. Tapi melihatnya sungguh menyakiti perasaanku, aku menangis berhari-hari saat mengetahuinya menikah dengan orang lain.

"Aku ingin kekamar.. kepalaku pusing.." Bisikku pada Sasuke dan dia menyerigai nakal, "Kau sudah tidak sabar?" sambil menaik-naikan alisnya. Aku mencubitnya geram, dasar pria tidak peka. Sasuke mengaduh kecil dengan senyum nakal dibibirnya. "Aku ingin istirahat.." Kataku padanya dengan murung.

Sasuke menghentikan kejahilannya, dia memandangku dengan serius sebelum memanggil seseorang yang berada disampingnya untuk meminta izin pergi. Setelah diperbolehkan, aku berdiri dengan lemas keluar dari pelaminan, namun saat aku baru saja memasuki kamarku, pandanganku menggelap, aku jatuh pingsan.

Sebulan sudah berlalu semenjak pesta pernikahanku yang kacau, semua orang dikampungku membicarakan aku, pengantin wanita yang pingsan dihari pernikahannya, sungguh memalukan. Aku terbangun pada malam hari, dimana pestanya sudah berakhir dan Sasuke sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Sasuke baru bisa kembali ke rumah setelah kenduri tujuh, artinya baru bisa kembali ke rumah pengantin wanita pada hari ketujuh setelah pesta, itupun harus dengan membawa satu barang dua temannya untuk menginap selama tiga hari berturut-turut dan tidak boleh memasuki kamar istrinya. Aku merasa terbebas dari kejahilannya selama hari-hari itu, namun kesepian hidupku mulai menyergapku kembali.

Akan tetapi kehadiran Sasuke seperti membawa kembali warna warna kehidupanku sedikit demi sedikit.

Hari ini sangat cerah, langit dengan awan yang bergumpal-gumpal seperti kapas membuatku ingin tidur dan berbaring lama melepas penat dan gudah yang kurasakan. Beberapa hari selama sebulan ini aku melihat Sasuke tidak banyak berbicara apalagi mengusiliku, aku melihat dia hanya terlarut kedalam pikirannya, melamun beberapa kali sebelum aku menyedarkannya.

Lalu kali ini kudapati lagi Sasuke terdiam, melamun dan hilang kedalam pikirannya, aku memandangnya dari balik jendela, dia duduk dibalai dengan secangkir teh panas berada didekatnya. Jaraknya bergitu dekat denganku.

"Syuut." Panggilku padanya, dia menoleh. "Apa?"

"Kau… ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Sasuke memandangku heran, angin apa yang membuatku tiba-tiba peduli padanya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah. "Tunggu disitu!" Aku terburu-buru turun dari rumah lewat pintu samping dilantai bawah dan menghampirinya yang menungguku, entah dia benar-benar menungguku atau karena dia memang lagi bersantai disitu. "Apa?" Tanyanya begitu aku sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Bukan aku, tapi kamu, aku melihat sikapmu akhir-akhir ini setelah kita menikah, kau tidak seperti sebelum kita menikah, maksudku kau lebih banyak melamun dan lebih pendiam rasanya sangat sepi saat kau tidak lagi ceria.…Aku tidak suka.."

"Maksudmu kau menyukaiku?" Senyum nakal terukir dibibirnya, sudah lama aku tidak melihat senyum itu, belakangan ini dia terlihat sangat murung.

"Apa?ten-tentu saja.. bagaimana mungkin tidak.." pipiku memanas.

"Kalau kau menyukaiku, lalu kenapa kau menangis hingga pingsan pada hari pernikahan kita?" Apa? Maksudnya yang waktu saat aku melihat Neji? Itukah yang membuatnya murung belakangan ini?

"Apakah itu yang mengganggu pikiranmu selama ini?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja…" Jawabnya pelan lalu suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bertanya padaku?" Aku menatapnya sebal,pemuda ini, apa dia tidak punya mulut? Seharusnya kan menanyakan hal itu padaku!

"Aku ragu, aku takut dan aku tidak ingin membuatmu membenciku.." Ungkapnya perlahan, membuat hatiku menghangat, pemuda ini, hatiku semakin terenyuh padanya.

"Apa semua itu?"Tanyaku bingung, apa yang yang dia khawatirkan?

"Aku mulai menerka-nerka banyak hal, aku mulai membayangkan banyak hal dan aku benar-benar takut hal-hal itu akan terjadi.." Tukasnya dengan datar, pandangan matanya tidak fokus, sesekali dia menatapku, lalu kembali menatap langit yang biru.

"Jadi intinya?" Aku masih belum mengerti maksud dari apa yang dilakukannya.

"Aku cemburu." Katanya pelan, enggan dia menatapku, dia lebih memilih melihat kearah lain dengan raut wajah kesal. Aku terkejut, apa yang kudengar ini? Aku masih belum percaya.

"Cemburu padaku? Kau mencintaiku?" Tanyaku lagi memastikan.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu" Oh, benarkan.. dia tidak mecintaiku. Wajahku ikutan murung sepertinya.

"Tapi aku sangat... sangat, sangat mencintaimu..." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan tulus, dia memandangku. Saat iris onix-nya bertemu dengan iris kehijauanku. Aku merasakan ledakan perasaan yang membludak dihatiku.

Jantungku memompa darah lebih cepat ke pipiku dan kuyakin sekarang wajahku sudah sangat merah. Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang, sehingga aku ragu jika Sasuke tidak mendengar suara sekeras ini. Aku memegang jantungku mencoba menenangkannya. Sasuke memandangku geli.

Namun, ngomong tentang itu, kurasa aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu "Haruskah kuceritakan alasan mengapa aku pingsan dihari pernikahan kita?" tawarku padanya, dia kembali melihatku dngan rasa penasaran yang berkumpul di dahinya yang seketika berkerut.

"Dulu sewaktu aku kecil, aku mempunyai seseorang yang sangat ku suka, seiring waktu rasa suka itu menguat dan berubah menjadi cinta. Namun dia tidak pernah menyukaiku kembali ataupun membalas cintaku karena aku tidak pernah mengatakannnya pada Neji, Lalu saat dia tiba-tiba menikah dengan orang lain, aku merasakan dunia hancur dibawah kakiku, mengejar dan menelanku kedalam kegelapan. Saat melihatnya lagi perasaan itu kembali datang, walaupun aku sudah berusaha menyingkirkan bayang-bayangnya. Tapi melihatnya secara nyata adalah hal yang berbeda" Aku menjelaskannya dengan perlahan, menikmati setiap ekspresi yang muncul diwajahnya Sasuke merupakan hiburan tersendiri untukku. Aura gelap muncul dari tubuhnya, perasaan tidak suka dan cemburu terasa jelas diudara yang kuhirup dengannya ini.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanyaku saat melihatnya menundukkan kepalanya lemas.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana perasaanmu? Kau bilang kau menyukaiku?" Tanyanya lemah, mencoba terdengar datar namun suaranya sedikit tercekat sehingga kesannya sepeti dibuat-buat.

Senyum muncul di bibirku, pemuda ini bagikan pelangi disenja hari, sangat indah dan sangat memukau. Aku terlalu jatuh kedalam pesonanya. Puas menggodanya aku memilih untuk jujur mengenai perasaanku padanya. "Sekarang aku sudah pulih dari perasaan itu, kau menyembuhkan hatiku dengan sangat cepat, Terimakasih untuk itu. Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Neji dan berbincang-bincang sejenak dengannya, namun aku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi, syukurlah perasaan itu musnah tanpa meninggalkan bekas"

Dia masih terdiam, menatapku dan mencari-cari kebenaran dari perkataanku barusan. "Jadi… sekarang?" tanyanya memastikan.

" Aku mulai membuka hatiku padamu, aku masih berada dalam fase menyukai, kau harus lebih keras mencoba untuk membuatku mencintaimu"

"Aku dapat melakukannya dengan beberapa kata rayuan" masih terus terus tersenyum nakal.

"Dalam mimpimu." Aku yang jengah pun memutuskan untuk naik kedalam rumah diikuti suara gelak tawanya Sasuke.

Setelah perbincangan kecil itu, hubunganku dengan Sasuke mulai membaik hingga aku pun dapat sepenuhnyaa mencintainya.

~ **Sekian** ~

 **Honhonhonhonhonhonhonhon** *ketawa ala france dari anime sebelah.

hai minna, ini ff kedua saya, saya gak terima flame, tapi krisar boleh.

its because of watashi no kokoro tak kuat desu.

sekian dari saya. Terima gaji. ;)


End file.
